


Jason Voorhees: "_____" Would Include...

by BOOdalinski



Series: Slashers Need Love [3]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 11,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOOdalinski/pseuds/BOOdalinski
Summary: Headcanons, smutty and non! Want to day dream about your life with the master of Crystal Lake? *Subtly nods head toward the link...*Ch 1:NSFW AlphabetCh 2:What Frustrates HimCh 3:ThanksgivingCh 4:Holiday ShoppingCh 5:Accidentally Hurting His S/O During a KillCh 6:Cat-Owning S/OCh 7:Sleepwalking S/O (with art)Ch 8:Menstruating S/OCh 9:Pregnant S/OCh 10:His Secret InterestsCh 11:S/O Giving Birth in a HospitalCh 12:S/O with AnxietyDRABBLES/IMAGINES...Ch 13:Jason Voorhees Shushing His S/OCh 14:Jason Voorhees’ Reaction to His S/O Having Worried About HimCh 15:Jason Voorhees’ Way of Saying ‘Hello’ to His S/OCh 16:Jason Voorhees Asking His S/O to Trust HimCh 17:Imagine Reminding Jason Voorhees That You Love Him: Face and AllCh 18:Art - Hugging Jason: Expectation v. RealityCh 19:Art - Jason the Cat's Reaction to His Human Being Outside During Winter





	1. NSFW Alphabet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick disclaimer: (This is for the entire work.) None of these gifs are mine! Any doodles/drawings? Yup, those are mine...BUT NOT THE GIF's! Good? Good, now go forth and crush on Jason!

**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

Since you are one of the most precious people in his life, seeing to your welfare is his top priority. This includes caring for you after sex. While he isn’t clingy by any means, he would never just leave you to fend for yourself afterwards. His preferred post-coital behavior is snuggling up (thus ensuring you are nice and warm), and running his hand through your hair to lull you to sleep.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part and also their partner’s)**

His butt. It’s just so… _yum_. He has a certain pair of work-pants that you’ve dubbed his ‘stalking pants.’ Watching him stride about in them…it _does_ things.

 _His_ favorite body part would have to be your arms and chest—not for the reasons you might think. This poor guy hasn’t had a hug since his mother died. Feeling you wrapped around him, all soft and warm? It’s heaven. 

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically…I’m a disgusting person)**

Since he used to view sex as a dirty, bad-people act, he needs sex with you to be different. Making you dirty isn’t something he enjoys. You’re just too pure in his eyes. Therefore, coming inside you is his preferred way to finish—especially when you’ve got your arms and legs wrapped tight around him. If you do convince him to cum on you, expect immediate cleaning from him.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

While he’s not much of a lingerie guy (being the low-maintenance huntsman you know and love), he does have a certain penchant for seeing you in his clothes. He loves being reminded how tiny your are, and seeing you waltzing about your home in a Jason-sized shirt = instant arousal. It’s like you’re marking yourself as his. How can he resist that?

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

None. Well…there _were_ a few drunk victims who’d mistakenly thought groping was a good idea…but they’d died extra-quick. Be prepared for some major mixed signals when the inevitable erections (and possible wet dreams) begin. He’s likely never orgasmed before, so getting an erection would be more than troubling for the poor guy. Eventually, you’ll figure it out, and help him come to terms with (and accept) his own sexuality. It may take some time, but I promise it’s more than worth it. Think of it this way… He’s a blank canvas who’s eager to please. Mold him to your liking! He’s a quick learner, great at reading his prey (you), and VERY tactically savvy. 

**F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying.)**

As we’ve already discussed, Jason loves being in your arms. They’re his favorite place in the whole world, and missionary is _his_ version of the _ultimate_ hug. Arms wrapped around each other as he’s buried deep inside your warmth, his face pressed into your soft hair = heaven. He loves it, and would gladly spend the rest of his life in your embrace if he could. Either way, he knows he’ll never feel cold again, so long as you’re by his side.

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc.)**

He’s not humorous, but not overtly serious either. He’s more of a ‘sweetly affection’ type of lover. He wants to please you, and his focus is mainly on that. Expect nuzzles from your gentle giant.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Contrary to what you’d thought, Jason does, indeed, have body hair. Not too much, but that of a typical man. (His deformity having only impacted his head). This lead to the surprised discovery that your Jason is a blonde. Who knew?

While he does maintain proper personal cleanliness (a hunter by trade, he knows the importance of scent…or lack thereof), shaving south-of-the belt isn’t something he’s considered. If you ask nicely, though, he’d be willing to comply.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Jason’s rather reserved; so big, romantic overtures shouldn’t be expected from this shy guy. Instead, he shows his love through actions. _You need something?_ He would literally kill for you. _Are you cold?_ He’ll give you his coat, his gloves, AND make you a fire. Point in fact, he never thought to be so lucky as to find someone like you, so he worships the ground you walk on—seeing you as a gift from above. You’re the only person he’d sooner die than hurt.

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcannon)**

Nope. But then, with the amount of sexual repression he’s packing, it’s little surprise. This man is the _master_ of mind over matter, with a high pain tolerance.

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Praise, praise, give this boy all the praise! He’d also be game for some sensory-deprivation, massage-play, bondage, and edging—giving or receiving. He just loves savoring the pleasure he finds with you.

**L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)**

Nestled into your cozy bed in the cabin he built just for you two. It’s his most hidden, intimate place. Your intimate love in the such an intimate place, it’s like you two are sharing a secret only you know.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Feeling wanted and loved. He’s so used to people rejecting him that knowing you not only accept him, but genuinely want him around is more than enough. He likes rewarding you, so don’t be surprised if he tries to deny himself in favor of pleasuring you.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

Anything meant to degrade or humiliate him. He’d feel unloveable and lower than dirt. Sharing (if anyone managed to get close enough to you) would be a no. It’d just make him feel like what you have isn’t special to you.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)**

Much better than hand jobs which he thought equalled heaven…But seriously, he very much enjoys receiving. He melts at your kisses, and what’s oral if not more kisses?

As for giving: he spoils you— _it is known_. At first, however, taking off his mask wasn’t an option. He just loved you too much to risk losing you. Now that he knows you truly love him, face-and-all, he can’t resist the allure of making you fall apart. 

**P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? Etc.)**

Slow and sensual, all the way, and for various reasons. First and foremost: he’s a big, strong, BIG man. He does _not_ want to risk hurting you. The second reason has to do with how he sees you. You are the exact opposite of his victims, and thus should be treated accordingly. When he kills, he simply kills and moves on—it’s a job to be done. Why would he ever want to treat sex with you that way? You deserve to be cherished. Anyone who says otherwise can take it up with his machete.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinion on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

This is a man who’s likely built you a nice, cozy cabin with his own two hands. He’s got some old-world views, specifically about how to properly love one’s s/o. While he’ll gladly give you a quick orgasm through fingering, etc.; if he decides to take it all the way, he’s gonna do it right. On more than one occasion, he’s simply scooped you up and carried you off for some thorough love-making.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Just having sex is a big experiment in his mind. He wants to please you, but again, he needs sex with you to be different—special. If you do end up experimenting, it would have to deepen what you’re already sharing. Like a fine wine with his lovely _filet mignon_.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

Wherever you want, whenever you want. That is his silent motto. You tell him not to come until you say so? He will hold out for as long as you decide.

And since he’s got those lovely regenerative powers, he can go as many times as you need. In fact, sometimes it’s _you_ who has to tap out.

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

He probably _does_ own toys—he just doesn’t know it. Remember all those victims of his? He’s not gonna throw out free supplies. Chances are, if you do a bit of digging, you’ll find a few naughty trinkets.

**U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)**

He’s not much of a tease, and though he enjoys some light teasing, doing it too much will confuse the poor guy. Remember, he’s new to the rules of sex. 

If anything, he prefers to turn _you_ on, but he’d never leave you hanging on purpose. The only exception would be if one of his alarms got tripped. He’d go out, slaughter the poor soul, then come right back to finish what he’d started.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

Surprisingly, Jason _can_ (and does) make sound. You were surprised to hear him grunt in pain the first time a victim managed to severely wound him. If he’s got such a high pain tolerance, it only made you wonder about his pleasure tolerance. 

Harsh breathing, hitched gasps, and a few deep moans are common sounds of a mid-sex Jason. He’d grow much more vocal over time as he becomes comfortable making noise in front of you. Plus, your obvious delight is a major motivator.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcannon for the character of your choice)**

If you have hair long enough to braid, prepare yourself. This boy’s got a bit of an obsession. Your hair’s just so soft and silky—and you _know_ how much he loves soft things. 

The first time he shyly held up a hair brush, you’d been wary, but willing. Surprisingly, he knows exactly how to treat your lovely locks. It’s now become a daily ritual. His favorite style is a loose French braid. That way he can reach out and stroke the end of your braid during the day, then run his fingers through the soft waves at night.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Being a BIG boy, he’s going to be larger than average down there, as well. Long and **THICK** , just like the man. He also produces a nice amount of pre-cum. Spread it around with a thumb, or lap it up with your tongue and he’s yours.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

It’s a bit touch-and-go with Jason. He’s so new to having his own sexuality that each erection is a surprise. He’d eventually get used to it (such a trooper), but typically, he’ll try to suppress any arousal that occurs independent of your own. He sees you stretching extra-sensually? Well, he doesn’t want to put you out… ‘ _Mind over matter, mind over matter_.’

Once he truly accepts that you want him, too, he’d grow more comfortable with initiating sex. Innocent cuddles before the fire or during a movie would be his favorite time to strike. Starting with some casual petting, as he covertly coaxes you into a state of arousal.

**Z = ZZZ (…how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

He’s not much of a sleeper to begin with, and physical exertion tends to leave him refreshed. If you want him to fall asleep, he’d need a routine. Get that circadian rhythm aligned with yours with some tea afterwards (dual-benefit for sleep and rehydration). Still, since he’s also an early riser, I wouldn’t get my hopes up when it comes to seeing him sleep. He just doesn’t require as much as you. 


	2. What Frustrates Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Trying not to cry, whilst latched onto Jason like a barnacle.*

****●** His face.** This one’s pretty obvious. Why else does he go to such effort finding the right mask? Jason hates–I mean, _hates_ –his face. If he’d been normal, he wouldn’t have been bullied. He wouldn’t have drowned. His mother wouldn’t have sought revenge…and he wouldn’t have had to watch her die.

 ** **●** His hair.** Anyone with thin, or thinning, hair can attest: it’s frustrating. Why couldn’t he have just one normal thing? Just one? If his hair were thicker, he could minimize his deformity. As it is, every lump or bulge is on display.

 ** **●** Being mute.** Believe it or not, _this_ is what frustrates Jason the most. Before he met you, he never cared about speaking. Now all he can do is desperately think “ _I love you_ ,” wishing you shared a telepathic bond. Sometimes, he’ll lay awake at night, watching you sleep with an ache in his chest. Did you truly understand how _deeply_ he loves you? For the first time since he’d drowned, Jason would feel helpless. (Remember: the last person he wanted to communicate with was his mother. Before he drowned, he _could_ speak. Thus, he has no idea how to communicate without a voice).

 ** **●** Emotions.** Cast any pre-made judgements aside. Jason feels _very_ deeply. He just tends to be more reserved. Still, that same reserved nature can lead to some serious frustration on his end. Sometimes, he simply stalks off. It’s not you, he’s just…overwhelmed. Remember: no one taught him how to handle, let alone anticipate these new feelings. 

****●** When you endanger yourself.** Jason loves you, he really does…but why can’t you just listen to him? You _know_ there are traps hidden around camp. Why are you even _taking_ that risk? And don’t even get him started on your foraging skills. Just because it’s a berry, doesn’t mean it’s safe to eat. Do you want to give him _another_ panic attack?

 ** **●** His past.** Jason Voorhees is infamous–as he is well aware. The problem is…he doesn’t want to be. Jason dreams of building a cozy cabin for the two of you, and living a peaceful life surrounded by nature. Due to the legend of Camp Blood, however, he knows he’ll always have to punish trespassers. Thus, he’ll always have to set traps; always have to carry a weapon–always risk your safety.


	3. Thanksgiving with Jason Voorhees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s turkey time!

****●** Freshly caught turkey.** He’d even pluck, behead, and gut the giant bird–just for you. Oh, were you wanting mashed potatoes, as well? You’re in luck. He probably grows them. (He has to eat _something_.)

 ** **●** Can’t cook?** Never fear! Jason has an entire book filled with his mother’s recipes. Lucky for you, she was the type to leave notes in the margins. Finding ingredients may be difficult–that is, until you convince Jason to let you go into town. (Warning: he _will_ insist on accompanying you. Thankfully, he’ll agree to wait in the car.)

 ** **●** Jason is your personal heavy-object-lifter.** Since only the best will do for his beloved s/o, he’d be sure to bring you the largest turkey he could find. While he’d allowed you to put the turkey into the oven, taking it out is another matter entirely. After all, what if you dropped it on your delicate toes? What if the oven mitts weren’t thick enough? _You could burn your beautiful little hands!_ No, no, step aside, you. Risking your soft hands is _not_ an option.

 ** **●** Making _all_ the pies.** Prolonged use of Pamela Voorhees’ recipe book would inevitably make you realize just how long it’d been since Jason’s had a Voorhees recipe pie. With a sniffle, you’d roll up your sleeves and get to work.

 ** **●** Strategically planning your pie-making time.** You’d want to surprise Jason, and unfortunately, he’s a very observant man. This would result in post-midnight baking. _Jason’s finally asleep?_ Time to make some pies! Eventually, you’d simply send Jason off to get firewood, or “ _something, anything–just shoo, shoo!_ ” He’s just too clever for his own good.

 ** **●** Watching _A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving_.** While Jason sadly drowned before Charlie Brown’s debut holiday special (A Charlie Brown Christmas), some of his fondest memories include watching cartoons with his mother. When you pulled him to the couch and hit play, he’d be so touched by your caring. Don’t be surprised when he pulls you extra close and gives you a big hug. He’d just need to show you how much your actions mean to him.

 _BONUS_ : Deciding that you love spending holidays with Jason, and already looking forward to the many years to come.


	4. Holiday Shopping with Jason Voorhees

****

****●** Holding his hand.** It’s not that he can’t go shopping like normal people, it’s that he’s _extremely_ uncomfortable in public. Still, he wouldn’t want you to have to go alone…what if something happened? The moment you step out of the car, you’d reach for his hand, giving it a squeeze. You know this is hard for him. Still, his bravery makes you so proud (you’d be sure to reward him later in bed).

 ** **●** Jason would push the cart for you.** It’s the little things that prove how much he loves you. If your feet get sore from all the shopping, he’ll have you hop onto the front end as he navigates the store.

 ** **●** Going to the Children’s Section.** As you know, Jason’s childhood was abruptly ended the day he died—a fact cemented by his mother’s death. Meaning? It’s been over _fifty years_ since he’s played. Knowing this, you’d all but drag him through the store, eager to coax out his inner child. Not only would you get to show him your favorite toy innovations, but it would be a lighthearted bonding experience.

 ** **●** Dealing with Comments.** When Jason’s with you, there’s only one group of people brave enough to make a comment: _children_. Kids are adorable–at least, they are when they stare at Jason like he’s Goliath reincarnate. “ _Mommy, why’s that man so tall? Is he a **giant**?_” The genuine awe would make Jason blush, eager to escape the child’s scrutiny. You, however, would turn to the young human saying, “He ate his veggies _every day_.” Then hug Jasons arm as you walk away, hand-in-hand. When Jason’s _not_ with you, however, things can be quite different. Are you near Crystal Lake? Sadly, if so, prepare for slut shaming. As Jason knows, the world is filled with less-than-friendly people. By the time you’ve gotten your gifts, you’d rush to meet back up with Jason.

 ** **●** Stopping by the pet store.** You both loved animals, so why not? Chances are, this is where your designated meet-up area would be (which would serve as a haven if shaming occurs…animals don’t judge). Whichever arrives second would find their s/o buried beneath an onslaught of either puppies or kittens. 

****●** Someone’s going to cry… probably the store’s gift wrapper.** While the sight of Jason’s massive shoulders calmly heaving with each breath turns _you_ on, others find it terrifying. Can you imagine trying to intricately wrap boxes when his hulking self is looming over you, just staring silently? Bring scissors into the mix, and blood will flow. Still, the image of Jason picking out wrapping paper and bows is a sight to behold.

 ** **●** Discounts.** Make sure to bring your coupons and rewards cards! Having an all-intimidating giant by your side be assuredly come in handy. “Oh, they’re expired? I could have sworn they were still valid!” *Turns to Jason* “In fact, you thought so, too. Right, sweetie?” His silent displeasure would radiate through the air, making the clerk stutter out an apology, then give you a double discount for your troubles.

* * *

**BONUS: What you Jason wear?**

_Not_ his machete. You’d adamantly insist he leave it in the trunk. Still, he’d convince you to allow him a concealed _knife_ at the very least. (He is Jason, after all). He’d likely wear a crochet hat (made by you), and his hockey mask. While the mask would draw attention, the hat would give him a sense of security. He’d also be wearing his hiking boots, a pair of jeans, and a cream fisherman-knit sweater. A hunting jacket would add extra protection with its optionally up-or-down hood.

**Double BONUS: Would people know who he is?**

Surprisingly, no one would outright accuse him of being Jason Voorhees. _Surely, this guy’s just playing a joke_ , they’d think. This is mainly because no one wants to believe that the “You’re safe as long as you don’t go to Camp Crystal Lake” rule might be void. Still, to say the townspeople wouldn’t be amused is putting it lightly. You’d receive some harsh looks when you’re alone.


	5. Accidentally Hurting His S/O During a Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jason...

****

****●** Jason would be horrified.** Nothing, I repeat, _nothing_ is worse. How could he—your protector—harm you? You’re the love of his life. He’d simply look at his hands in horror.

 ** **●** He’d be afraid to touch you.** Being the protective man he is, Jason would need to care for you. The moment he reaches for you, however, he’d freeze. Obviously, he didn’t know his own strength. What if he hurt you again? As for any sexual touches, only large amounts of kisses and snuggles would weaken his iron resolve. 

****●** He’d blame himself.** Not only that, but he’d obsess over the event, trying to understand why he’d hurt you—refusing to simply brush it off as an accident. Jason has a strict moral code which he’s just broken. This is a fact he _will_ brood over.

 ** **●** Jason would cry.** Yes, this is one of the few times you’d ever see your tough man cry. He’d feel like a monster, as ugly on the inside as he believes his outside to be. It would truly be his lowest moment, as he’d convince himself that you now feared him.

 ** **●** He’d try to distance himself from you.** While he loves hearing your voice and seeing your beautiful smile, he knows he doesn’t deserve you. He never did. Still, if he left you alone, who would protect you? You’d be vulnerable—even more so in your injured state. Eventually, he’d decide on guarding you from afar. He’d protect you from anything—including himself. 

* * *

_Once he’s accepted that it really was an accident…_

****●** He’d be _extra_ careful.** If you thought he was wary before, bull-in-a-china-shop Jason is ridiculous. Bell rings? Trespassers? You better stay where it’s safe, you! He’d even wag a stern finger for you to obey before heading off to kill. 

****●** He’d have to accept that you’re tougher than you look.** Obviously, you’d still have occasional mishaps. He can’t safety-proof _all_ of Crystal Lake. (No matter how much he swears he can). Each time you bounce back from a nasty scrape, his anxiety lessens just a bit.

 ** ** **●** He’d realize just how much he enjoys your dominant side. ****As sweet as cautious Jason is, you’d eventually grow frustrated– _needing_ something rougher. Finally, you’d just ‘pin’ him to the bed and toy with him until he lost control. This hardcore sex-a-thon would serve as a landmark on Jason’s road to true self-acceptance.


	6. Cat Owning S/O

****●** Let’s be honest, your cat probably saved your life – they’re _that_ awesome.** Don’t believe me? When you first moved in (a bit too close for Jason’s liking), he’d been all set to kill. When he saw how caring you were – _especially after being scratched_ – he had to take a step back. Maybe you were like the other bad boys and girls. When his mother agreed, he knew he couldn’t hurt you.

 ** **●** Your cat is boss**. Serial killer or not, if Jason’s in their spot, he _will_ be sat on. Thankfully, Jason loves anything soft, so he’s more than happy with the arrangement.

 ** **●** After having a cat, deciphering Jason is a piece of cake**. Your cat’s tail alone holds the entire English language. At least Jason can nod ‘yes’ or ‘no’.

 ** **●** Jason-Feline bonding over their mutual dislike of water**. They both look equally miserable coming in out of the rain.

 ** **●** Trip wires have been tripped**…just not by people. If it’s your cat, the bell with usually ring several times as they attempt to destroy the offending string.

 ** **●** Your cat has (on occasion) given Jason mid-sneak**. One ill-timed meow or extra-loud purr, and a victim turns around too early. Jason still catches them, of course…it just takes more work.

 ** **●** When you first became romantic with Jason, you worried he might get jealous**. It couldn’t be further from the truth. If anything, your cat is a bit _too_ friendly. The first time you saw your cat curled up on his lap, you’d been outraged, declaring _“Betrayal!”_ Tempted to swipe up the fluffy traitor.


	7. Sleepwalking S/O

Got doodling, and thought “Hmmm, wouldn’t it be adorable if Jason Voorhees had a s/o who sleepwalked?” Cause you know he’d be constantly on his toes. What if he set up a trip wire just to warn him whenever you opened the door at night? *Bell rings* Jason–a habitually light sleeper–would be up in a flash. Time to go get Y/N…

Other aspects:

  * **You tend to sleepwalk when something’s bothering you.** Whenever he’s carrying you back to the cabin, he’ll rub his cheek against your hair, trying to determine what it could be. Was it him? Had you stopped loving him? (He couldn’t say he’d be surprised…it’s a miracle you’d ever cared for him at all.) When you sigh and rub against his chest, clutching his shirtfront, he’d push the thought away. No. You were loyal. He could trust you… But what could it _be_?
  * **He feels guilty whenever you wake up before he finds you.** The few times you’ve woken up in the middle of a pitch black forest were more than enough. Instead of carrying home a sleepy you, he finds his heart breaking as you try to stop trembling in residual fear.
  * **The first time you disappeared in the middle of the night, he’d almost gone into cardiac arrest.** Traps. One word, but it fills him with terror. Seeing as your shoes remained by the bed–as did your jacket, he’d been certain someone’d hurt you. Armed with his machete, he’d sprinted into the forest. God, just let him get to you in time! (The relief he’d felt at finding you in the middle of a clearing is too great for words.)




	8. Menstruating S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you thought Jason pampered you before, you ain’t seen nothing yet.

****●** Jason tends to get extra protective during your time of the month.** And if you have cramps? _Mandatory_ bedrest (which he _will_ enforce). Don’t even try it, you sneaky sneak.

 ** **●** Feeling emotional?** Prepare yourself for a Jason-sized teddy bear. He’ll just hold you in his arms and let you cry it out. 

****●** Craving something sweet?** Any campers with smores would die extra-fast, and you’d get first pick. Over time, Jason would calculate when you’ll get your period, and plan accordingly. He’d even start keeping a secret chocolate stash–just for you. Good luck getting him to reveal its location. As much as he dislikes the term, he deeply enjoys being your cocoa dealer.


	9. Pregnant S/O

****●** Well, you _know_ Pamela would be over the moon.** She’d wish she were alive to help you, but even so, she’s a life saver. Morning sickness? _Jason, go get some saltines and ginger ale. Oh, and don’t forget to pick some fresh mint!_ Are you hormonal and crying? _Jason, she’s a hormonal pregnant woman. Take a deep breath, put_ down _the machete, and go comfort your wife._

 ** **●** Jason would…have some questions.** First of all: _how?_ Before you laugh, Jason _knows_ how–but he’d assumed he was infertile. He’s undead for goodness’ sake! He knows you wouldn’t cheat, but he still can’t believe he could father children. Then again, if his other body functions work, he’d suppose he could still produce fertile sperm…

 ** **●** Gifts.** Jason already brings you little gifts such as wildflowers and treats. When you’re pregnant, he’ll be extra sweet. Since he’s such a wilderness handyman, he’d make a crib for the baby. Needless to say, you’d cry upon seeing it. Damn hormones.

 ** **●** Going through his old things.** Pamela kept _everything_ Jason-related. He’s her precious boy. Baby clothes, storybooks, a lock of hair from his first hair cut–all items to make you gush over how tiny he was (much to his vexation). You wouldn’t be able to resist holding one of his baby onesies up, marveling at the comparison. You’d also be duty bound to make jokes about him being a grower, not a shower as he _was_ a small baby; then remark over your relief that you wouldn’t be giving birth to baby-Hulk. He’d blush, looking away with a grumble. (Such a shy cutie).

 **● Prepare for some fighting.** Jason doesn’t know the cause of his deformity. Meaning? _What if you fell? Could that cause it? What about sex? The books said over-strenuous activity could cause problems. Surely sex counted, then_. The closer you’d get to giving birth, the more these fears would plague him. Unfortunately, since he can’t actually explain the root of his concerns, all you’d see is extreme overprotection. You’d be annoyed, feeling leashed. 

> “ _Damn it, Jason, will you stop treating me like glass! I’m not gonna break!_ ” 
> 
> He’d get angry and stalk off, only to return with a weathered picture of himself as a child– _before_ he wore a mask. As you’d look at the photo, he’d place a hand over your stomach. Cue the revelation, bring on the hugs…and don’t forget the intense, yet gentle (on _his_ part) lovemaking.

****●** Jason would learn how to drive.** What? Jason would never! Oh, yes, he would. What if you need a C-section? You _will_ be delivering in a hospital. No debates–not unless you _want_ him to lay awake, thinking about all the ways it could go wrong. (Because, unfortunately, all those baby books gave him plenty of nightmare fuel). To be fair, though, he already knows how to drive in a survival-sense. He just needs to learn the rules of the road.

 ** **●** He’d read all the baby books**. Or rather, have _you_ read them out loud. That way, he gets to hear your voice and ensure you’re both prepared. You’d giggle whenever he’d tense in disbelief after a certain sentence, snatching the book away to read it himself. _How long did labor take? Eat the_ what _?_

 ** **●** You get to be lazy.** Don’t feel like walking? One Jason Taxi coming right up! Is your back sore? Cuddle time! He’ll tuck your head under his chin, just holding you against him. As your belly grows, he’ll rub soothing circles over it, giving you a squeeze whenever the baby kicks.

 ** **●** Lullabies.** You’d already be in the habit of humming when Jason’s around. ( _It wouldn’t take long to realize how much he enjoys your personal renditions of your favorite songs_ ). Whilst laying curled up in his arms, you’d instinctively start humming. You’d choose a lullaby from your childhood, surprising him. Jason would tense, then shift closer, pressing a kiss to your hair. After a few minutes, you’d hear his quiet voice accompany yours.


	10. His Secret Interests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder how the Camp Blood killer spends his time?

  * **Reading.** While Jason’s eyesight is rather poor, he still enjoys reading. You’d be surprised to learn that he can and _does_ read— _a lot_. But really, how else would he have learned all his skills? Blind luck? Amongst his personal library are various field guides, first aid manuals, mechanical manuals, and an old copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. (It was his mother’s favorite.) 
  * **Carving.** When Pamela was alive, her favorite gifts were those made by her son. She treasured every crayon-illustrated card. To this day, Jason still brings small offerings to her shrine. Wood carvings help him to pass the time, and he especially enjoys making forest scenes for his mother. 
  * **Gardening.** Just picture him in a floral, frilly smock, complete with a wide-brimmed sunhat and daisy-patterned gloves. It’s a cute image, right? Unfortunately, Jason does have his limits. That being said, he has to eat _something_. Have you seen his body? One does not get those kind of muscles without some high-quality nutrition.
  * **Animal Fun Times.** Typically, when there’s a predator afoot, the forest will go silent. This doesn’t happen with Jason. Why? He’s the slasher world’s version of a Disney princess. The animals are so used to him, they don’t mind if he kills a few disruptive teens. In fact, some would argue that he was partially raised by the different woodland creatures. Remember, he was just a child when his mother died: effectively orphaning him. He _is_ the human Bambi.




	11. S/O Giving Birth in a Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Can you imagine the horrified reactions of the hospital staff just kind of awkwardly glancing at the giant undead man holding your hand while you're giving birth 😂 and if the hospital is close to the camp, do they suspect it's actually Jason Voorhees or are they just in shock?? (Sorry I love your writing and my mind is going wild with ideas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I love it! 😱😍 Also, my mind does the same thing, so no worries. (I actually love your guys’ ideas.)

At first, they’d tell themselves it’s not him (their whole ‘live to see another day’ lifestyle is based on Jason Voorhees **NOT** leaving Camp Crystal Lake.) When you keep calling him ‘Jason’, though… Yeeeaaaaah, they know it’s probably him. Still, they’ve all sworn to give medical treatment to anyone regardless of their criminal state (check out the Hippocratic Oath). Also, they’d _really_ prefer not to mess with him when his s/o is in labor. 

That being said, they’d still look to him _every time_ they have to do something. 

  * When the doctor checks your dilation: _looks to Jason_. 
  * When the nurse takes the baby to be weighed: _looks to Jason_. 
  * When they teach you how to breast feed: _terrified pre-warned lactation therapist looks to Jason_. (He’s touching Jason Voorhees’ s/o’s _breasts_! He’s gonna die!)



You’d get annoyed, and huff. “Jason, will you _please_ sit down.” He’d look to you in confusion, only for you to whisper, “You’re scaring the crap out of everyone.”

Honestly, _you’d_ be the one comforting _them_ , as opposed to them comforting you.


	12. S/O with Anxiety

**● He’d work on his communication.** Otherwise, he knows you’re going to convince yourself he’s mad at you. As adorable as your apology rants are, he honestly has no recollection of half of the things you’re mentioning.

 ** **●** He’d grow lavender.** As mentioned in a previous post, Jason more than likely has a secret garden. While he’s not usually interested in flowers, he’d start to grow them for you. Lavender has a calming effect? Cue the hand-made essential oils!

 ** **●** He’d help you form a routine.** Jason’s nothing if not diligent. Maintaining all those traps _alone_ requires an impressive regiment. Don’t be surprised if he suddenly presents you with a spreadsheet of activity choices. (And yes, sex would be on the schedule, making his ears bright red at your naughty grin.)

 ** ** **●**** He’d give you massages.** Sometimes you’ll just have bad days. He understands. He also knows that trying to keep you busy may force you further into yourself. Instead, he’d give you a hug before leading you toward the bedroom. Clearly, you need something to bring you back to the physical world. How about a full body massage with that lavender oil you’d been making together? 

> Setting up soothing music, he’d light a few candles and get to work–using his strong hand to ease away all your tension. He won’t be satisfied until you fall asleep.

********●****** He’d be your hugging tree.** You don’t have to say anything. Just walk up and hug him. He’ll look down and–seeing your face hidden against him–instantly understand. It’s okay, Y/N, just let his love seep into your bones until it replaces all the shadows with light. After all, sometimes you just need the physical comfort of a loving embrace to feel like you _do_ matter, after all.

> And to Jason, you’re his moon, stars, and everything in between.

* * *

##  **_BONUS:_ **

Why Jason is such a good match for someone with mental illness…

 ** ** ** ** **●******** He’d completely accept you.** No “you just need to smile more,” or “I’d be upset too if I spent all my time locked away.” He’d never tell you to simply think about something else. Jason’s a fixer. Instead of blaming you for the anxiety itself, he’d simply help you find viable coping mechanisms. (Such as hugs, a routine, lavender, and lots of endorphin-releasing sex.)

 ** ** ** ** **●******** He’s incredibly patient.** Honestly, snuggling closer or getting to explore your naked skin isn’t very taxing. He loves every second of it. But let’s say you end up in tears in the middle of the night. What then? Even if he’s tired, he’ll stay up with you. In fact, he’ll often suggest a moonlit walk. Amazingly, it always works–as he’ll simply hold your hand, letting you rant away. 

> Simply put, he’s your emotional anchor against any ocean storms.

**********●******** He’d understand that you’re not your mental illness.** The classic “You’re Not You,” is definitely something he’d think. Getting snippish? He knows the real you–the one who’s somehow set up residence in his heart. While it’s tragic to watch someone you love being held prisoner by their own mind, Jason would only find you more amazing. How are you able to be so loving and kind? Especially after all you’ve been through? 

> You’re like an injured puppy wagging its tail. How can you still want to play fetch after the pain you’ve endured? Jason may be able to crush skulls, but _you’re_ definitely the strong one.


	13. Fic - Shushing His S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Jason Voorhees Shushing His S/O...

You trailed beside Jason like a loyal puppy. Even more so, your sizes reinforced the feelings of puppy and guard dog. If you were canines, he’d be something fierce like a mastiff or pit-bull, whereas you unquestionably resembled a corgi. Short, stumpy little legs, fighting a losing battle to be anything other than…corgi—an animal for which fear-inspiration was physically impossible. _Unless one was a squirrel or another smallish animal_ , your inner self chimed. You pursed your lips. Really?

 _Or if they suffered from cano-phobia_. 

Wouldn’t it be canine-a-phobia? What _was_ the term for ‘fear of dogs’? You looked to Jason. “Do you know what the phobia of dogs is called?”

He tilted his head. 

“No, I don’t know the name, that’s why I’m asking you.” He looked away and thought for a moment. Finally, he shrugged and continued down the path.

“I know the fear of spiders is arachnophobia,” you said after a time. “And claustrophobia is the fear of confined spaces.” A pause. “Oh, and _xenophobia_ is the fear of alien or foreign things.” You frowned. “Though technically, anything alien _is_ foreign by default. And wouldn’t the fear of new things be nova-phobia?”

“ _Shh_.”

You drew up short. “What the–? Jason…? Did you just _shush_ me?”

A nod. He wasn’t even looking at you! With a huff, you slapped his arm. _That_ got his attention. “Yeah, that’s right. Don’t you shush _me_ , Mr. Shusher.”


	14. Fic - Reaction to His S/O Worrying About Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being worried about Jason, and him thinking something’s wrong…

“Jason?” His head swung around to see you appear on the other end of the passageway. His breath caught at the sight of you. You looked upset. _Who’d upset you?_ Suddenly, you dashed toward him. _What was wrong?_

He stomped forward, still hunched over due to the low ceiling. When he reached you, he was intent on finding the source of your distress. He’d kill it, whatever it was. 

You stunned him by launching yourself at him, latching onto his body. Your hands gripped two fist-fulls of jacket. “Oh God, I was so worried!” You pulled away. “Are you alright?” 

He nodded. 

Cautiously, he reached up to cup your cheek. When you allowed it, something in him soared. He lifted his other hand, holding you still so he could inspect for injuries. You laughed and placed your hand over his. 

“Jason, I’m fine,” you said with a grin. “Thank you for the concern, though.” Still, he stroked your cheek with his thumb, silently asking if you were sure. “Jason, I promise.” He gave a heavy sigh and nodded. Still holding his hand to your cheek, you turned to place a kiss against his palm. He watched you.

After a moment, you smiled. “Come on,” you said, grabbing his hand. You eagerly led him down the tunnel toward the makeshift bedroom.


	15. Fic - How He Says 'Hello'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Jason Voorhees’ favorite way to greet his s/o…

You stood with your forearms atop the railing. Behind you, you could hear Jason approach. The porch creaked under his weight and soon you felt your back tingle with awareness. He stepped closer and two large hands appeared, grasping the old wood. 

You smiled. “Hello.” You nudged against his outstretched arm. 

He pressed closer and nuzzled the side of your neck. Oh, he liked caging you in with his body. There was an electric hum that came from being so close. It was a discovery that rivaled the day he’d found his trademark mask.


	16. Fic - Asking His S/O to Trust Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Jason Voorhees asking you to trust him…

He lifted his arms and gave a sharp wave for you to jump. Your breaths fogged as you scooted closer to the roof’s edge. Suddenly, your foot slipped. You gave a cry and wildly grappled for something to stop your downward skid. He lurched forward to catch you. At the last second, your foot dug into a dry patch of roofing and you stopped. His hands lowered, yet the mask was still trained on you. A pause. 

Again, he waved you to him. 

You curled into yourself. It was too far. “I-I’m scared,” you called down to him. 

Still, he stepped forward and nodded for you to jump. You timidly scooted closer. When you reached the edge, however, you made the mistake of glancing over. You jerked back, nails clutching at the roofing. Eyes wide with fear, your breathes grew faster and faster. 

Jason watched as you began to hyperventilate. You weren’t coming down, he realized. Arms still held out for you, he glanced around. Would you wait for him to climb up and get you? Or even let him get that close? Maybe it was _him_ you feared.

“Y-You promise you’ll catch me?” His gaze snapped back to you. He nodded. He watched you nibble your lip, eyeing the distance. Your eyes flickered back to his. “Promise?”

He nodded.


	17. Fic - "I love you; face and all"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine reminding Jason Voorhees that you love him: face and all…

“I happen to love your face, Jason.” 

_How?_ He signed, his motions harsh with emotion. _**Look** at me. I’m a monster._ His hands slapped down with frustration.

You set aside the crochet hat you’d started making for him, going to his side. “Well, I would very much _like to_ , but you’re wearing your mask.” His fists clenched. 

“Jason,” you said in a softer tone. “I love _you_ – _all_ of you. You could have protruding snail eyes and I’d still love your face. Wanna know why?”

He eyed you warily. After a moment, he lifted a hand in defeat. _Why?_

“Because it’s the face of the man I love.”

Even through the mask, you could sense his doubt. Lifting onto your toes, you reached up to place your hands on the sides of his mask. “Please let me see him, Jason. I miss my sweet man.” He eyed you warily. “Please. It hurts when you feel like you have to hide from me.” A breath escaped his lips, grating through the holes of his mask. "Please?”

Damn it. He could never deny you–especially not when you looked so vulnerable. Jason closed his eyes, sighing in defeat. Preparing for the worst, he leaned down, allowing you better access to pull the weathered plastic from his head. 

As he straightened, you smiled. “Hi handsome.” You bounced up to steal a quick kiss, making his eyes widen. 

“What?” you giggled. “I _told_ you I liked your face.”

Despite himself, his lips twitched into a crooked grin. He reached out to cup your cheek. _I love you_ , he signed with his free hand.

You smiled. _I know_.


	18. Art - Hugging Jason: Expectation v. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: please please please do more art!!!!! its sooooo cuuuttteee :)

> _Gasp! Why thank you! I hope this is acceptable…_

How You’d Imagine Hugging Jason to Be…

Versus Jason’s Actual Reaction…

Jason is…

  * **A:** About to go into cardiac arrest
  * **B:** Struggling with an awkward boner
  * **C:** Going to write about this in his journal tonight
  * **D:** All of the above…



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Answer: D, all of the above...
> 
> (Also, you borrowed his jacket in the second image.)


	19. Art - Getting Carried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason being Jason...

Jason is the most Dad out of the slashers. Going outside without proper winter attire? *Jason huff* He’s like a giant mastiff taking care of a scatterbrained corgi. Luckily, he has the patience of a saint.

> **Note:** The hat and scarf? Those are his…


	20. Art - Jason the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Could you please draw the slashers in their kitty cat forms? That would be a-ma-zing.

##  **_Jason the Cat’s Reaction to You Being Outside During Winter…._ **

There he is, the majestic Jason in his natural state of slumber.

But wait! Is that–? Yes, the voice of his human! But why would you be calling him? _Gasp!_ And why are you outside?! How would you survive without fur?!

In a surge of feline heroism, Jason would surge into action. The thought of you freezing? No–he won’t let you die! (Prepare for him to aggressively rub against you as he gives emergency body heat.)

The reason you called him:

  * **A:** You missed him
  * **B:** Snuggles
  * **C:** Treats
  * **D:** All of the Above



* * *

_**What Breed is He?** _

A Maine Coon. Massive and often deemed the gentle giants of cats. His fur is designed to help him survive the freezing elements, making him extra floofy.

> **Note:** He’s missing an eye. Your tough boy has been in plenty of scrapes. While most only see the fur–upon closer inspection, you’ve uncovered plenty of battle scars.


	21. Neighbor S/O (Realistic Romance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Anonymous: Idk id you’ve done it before.. but how would one of these lovely men *cough* Jason *cough* meet his s/o and them not end up as another victim? Cause its hard for ne to picture a scenario in which they spare instead of kill. Also, I love what you do, snd i just wanna say before i saw your stuff all of these bois terrified me, now they are fascinating to me x3_

To be honest, there aren’t that many options for Jason due to a few of his character traits. My two favorites are Jason with a neighbor…or Jason with a ghost. Since you said you’d been afraid of him in the past, I’ll save the ghost post for later.

 **● You are taking care of your grandmother.** Diagnosed with Alzheimer’s, your family had two options: send her to a nursing home, or hire someone to take care of her. Refusing to allow Option 2, they’d hired a live-in caretaker. Unfortunately, they were awful. Thus, you’d decided to move in and take care of her

* * *

##  **Meeting Jason Voorhees…**

> _Here’s a couple quick snippets to give you a better idea…_

Birds chirped, flitting from tree to tree. The morning was a quiet one. That is until the cottage’s front door burst open with a slam. Bleary-eyed, you tripped down the porch stairs, stomping into your boots. At a full run, you pulled on a heavy winter coat, making a bee-line straight for the forest. 

_Not again!_ your inner self moaned as you raced over uneven terrain. “Grammy!” _Nothing_. Still, you hadn’t expected a reply. _Son of a monkey-faced flounder!_

Lurching to a halt, you spun about, hoping to catch even a glimpse of movement. How long ago had she gotten out? You squinted, straining to see in the dim morning light. _There!_ Your heart raced as you rushed after the fleeting shape. 

“Grammy! Grandma, stop. Wait!” The faster you reached your errant grandmother, the less chance there was for disaster. When you stood in the now vacant place, you scanned the forest. 

“Grandma? Come on, don’t do this right now. It’s too early.” What if her foot caught on a root and she fell? What if she went to the lake? What if she stepped on a bear trap? 

“Damn it, Grandma,” you murmured, looking about worriedly. You heard a rustling behind you and spun around. Your relieved expression fell away as the blood drained from your face. _Oh my God_. Jason Voorhees was standing mere yards away. 

His white hockey mask combined with utter silence added to your fear as he stormed forward. Your eyes widened in terror as he drew his machete from its sheath. You instinctively backpedaled, running into a tree. “Wait, wait!” You held up your hands. 

When he didn’t stop, you snapped, “Just a second!” At your unexpectedly sharp tone, he paused. 

You hesitantly lowered your hands and gave a stuttered exhale. He was giving you a chance! “Th-Thank you.” What were you supposed to say? “You’re Jason Voorhees,” you blurted. Well, that wasn’t going to help. You gave your head a shake. “I-I’m sorry. You’re really intimidating.” _Get to the point_. You swallowed. “B-Before you kill me, I need to find my grandma. She wandered off. That’s why I…” You trailed off. He wouldn’t care about excuses. “She’s got dementia. Please, I know I’m not supposed to be here…but she’s my grandma.”   
Please let me get her back home before you do anything to me. I-I won’t fight you, I promise.” 

Tears slid down your cheeks, blurring your vision. “We have childproof locks on the doors,” you added feebly. “She’s never messed with them before. She must have had a moment of clarity and wanted to go outside for a bit.” You looked to him with pleading eyes. “But please, don’t hurt her. Neither of us would ever want to disrespect you or the memory of your mother in any way. This is your land and we respect that. I’d normally never even _consider_ coming here, but my grandma’s somewhere on your land and I can’t just leave her. She’s my grandma.” 

A long pause filled the air as he stood there with no reaction. 

“Please, she could get hurt.” Several moments passed. Finally, he sheathed the machete. Your heart pounded with hope. 

Mutedly, he pointed to somewhere behind you. You looked over your shoulder, then back to him. “You know where she is?” 

He gave a single nod. 

You gasped. “Oh, thank you! Thank you so much,” you said, unthinkingly moving forward. You froze mid-stride and lowered your arms. “Oh, sorry,” you said, blushing. “I–You probably don’t want some stranger hugging you…”

After a moment, you opened your arms to hug an invisible person. “Here, I’ll give you an air hug.” He tilted his head.

* * *

“No, get your hands off me,” she protested. “Don’t touch me.” 

“Come on, Grammy, you’ll feel better once we get you home.”

“I don’t need your help. Just leave me alone!”

“Grandma,” you started. A loud slap cut through the air. Jason tilted his head when you simply ignored the blow, as though it were a daily occurrence. “Come on, Grandma.”

“I don’t want you near me, you make me sick just to look at,” the older woman hissed. “Just like your mother.”

You looked back at Jason. “I’m so sorry. She…she can’t help it.” 

Finally, you convinced her to walk toward the house. As you passed Jason, you whispered a thank you, giving him a sad smile.

“My feet hurt.”

“I know, let’s get you inside.” You looked back one more time and mouthed a thank you to him. “Why couldn’t you be more like Alice? Where’s Alice?”

“Come on. There we go.”

“My feet hurt.”

“I’ll warm them up once we get inside.” 

“Oh, I’m so tired. I need to sit down a moment.”

“Grammy, we can’t…” The elderly woman ignored you and lowered herself to the ground. “Ahh, much better.” 

* * *

##  ****Afterward…** **

****●** Jason would likely watch you.** Yes, he’s creepy, but are you honestly surprised? You’d trespassed on his lands and now he was curious. Besides, what else does he have to entertain him? 

> He’d see how attentive you are–how patient. After all, on bad days, your grandma can be borderline abusive.

******●**** He’d make the next move.** After your first meeting, you’d double down on security. The last thing you want is your grandma wandering into a bear trap–of which you’d spotted plenty. Being a gentleman, he’d probably leave you little bundles of wildflowers at your backdoor. Maybe he’d come to your aid chopping up a fallen tree branch after a heavy storm–surprising you as he wordlessly borrows the ax and gets to work. (Enjoy the flexing muscle show.)

 ** ** **●**** Jason would help you.** Helping another human being upstairs is infinitely easier when you have Jason Voorhees to simply carry them. As for the more unpleasant aspects, he wouldn’t even blink. 

> Remember: Jason was raised away from the influence of society. Shame? Why should helping someone bathe be shameful? Was he just supposed to let them sit in their own filth?

********●****** He’d be protective of you.** While he’s obviously not going to sucker punch an old lady, any venomous words would set his teeth on edge. He loves you. You’re kind, compassionate… You’re _everything_ to him. Whenever your grandmother has a bad day, he’d make sure to regularly pull you aside, stroking your cheek as he holds you close. He loves you so much–never forget that. If your grandmother were still herself, she’d tell you the same thing.

> Expect _lots_ of hugs from him. He can’t imagine having to watch a loved one slowly disappear from the inside.


	22. Ghost S/O (Realistic Romance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the [Realistic Romance: Jason Voorhees](https://boodalinski.tumblr.com/post/185117595420/realistic-romance-jason-voorhees-with-a-neighbor) post.

When it comes to the mysteries of love, Jason is one of the most difficult slashers. He’s reclusive, extremely antisocial, and overall unwilling to open up. Meaning? There are only a few ways he’d realistically find love.

 ** **● Death Option 1: He murdered you.**** I know it’s an upsetting idea, but I _do_ believe this is the most realistic situation. Let’s be honest: Jason isn’t one to hesitate. He doesn’t ask questions or give the benefit of the doubt. Are you with your friends? Did peer pressure lead to you trying a sip of beer? _Dead._ It’s a genuine flaw in his character (we all have them, though hopefully not to this degree). On the bright side, your death _would_ mean something. Realistically, he won’t stop killing, but he _would_ become merciful at times.

> Still, just imagine the angst after your inevitable discovery. The man you’d started to love…had also murdered you.

****●** Death Option 2: Hypothermia.** Still a bit dark, as you have to end up at Camp Crystal Lake _somehow_. This version has you traveling on the road. Perhaps your car hits a patch of black ice, leaving you stranded. Eventually, you’d realize no one’s coming to help. Armed with as many layers as you could wear, you’d start your long trek–eventually getting lost in the forest as you tried to make a shortcut.

 **● You wouldn’t know you’re dead.** Yes, that age-old trope. Both Hypothermia and being a Voorhees Victim have one thing in common: it’s unexpected. Meaning? Well, have you ever heard of people dying from something sudden or traumatic not remembering it? Ghosts that don’t realize they’re dead? That would be you.

> **Note:** Since you’d either died or come back in the winter, you’d have several months with Jason before learning the truth in the summer.

##  **So what would this mean for Jason?**

****●** You’re the first to come back.** Jason would be understandably befuddled. Especially since you’re obviously unaware of your newly deceased status. Being a socially unpracticed mute, however, he wouldn’t know how to handle things. Should he tell you? No… Even if he could, you’re already rather emotional (at least, compared to him you are), what if you couldn’t handle the truth? What if you weren’t ready? Whether he’d been the direct cause of your death or not, Jason would do everything in his power to protect you.

 ** **●** Jason would feel a tremendous amount of guilt.** While this is obvious for Option 1, this also applies to death via hypothermia. What if he’d gotten to you faster? He could have saved you. 

******●**** The deeper his feelings become, the more conflicted he’d feel.** You’d notice him starting to pull away. Had you done something wrong? Quite the opposite. He’d feel unworthy of your affections.

 ** **●** Eventually, you’d find out the truth.** As much as he wants to, Jason can’t protect you from everything. So how would you find out? Jason is the only person that can see you. This may be due to his own experiences with death. Either way, the first time you encounter a victim of his, you’d realize something was wrong. Why were they ignoring you? Why couldn’t they _see_ you?

 ** **●** “Is this hell?”** Let’s be honest, he wouldn’t give you a proper burial. When he found your body, he hadn’t known he’d grow to love you. He’d just seen another trespasser. Once you realize you’re dead–or rather, ask him if you are, he’d show you the truth. Leaving the room, he’d come back with the jacket you’d been wearing when you died. 

> **Note:** No matter how much you insist, Jason’s not going to let you see your body. He loves you too much. Besides, he’s had first-hand experience seeing a decayed version of himself.
> 
> I’ll probably be posting a scene-type-thing about this, after which time I’ll replace this with its link. Needless to say, you’d be in a state of shock.

****●** You’d be 100% unafraid of Jason.** He can’t really kill you, now can he? (See the end for a scene about this.)

 ** **●** You’d mourn him.** Remember when Jason was dead for a few years? Well, where would that leave you–his ghostly s/o? He may be a murder, but he’s also the man you love. Having an imposter would only bring back a fresh round of pain. You’d know immediately that the man wasn’t your Jason.

> _How the exhumation scene would go…_
> 
> They opened the coffin. With a burst of trapped air escaping into the night, they were forced to pause in valiant efforts to contain the contents of their stomachs. Finally… _finally_ , they opened the lid. 
> 
> You gave an anguished cry. _Oh God, Jason!_ Pressing a hand to your mouth, you forced yourself to look back at the remains. He was never coming back. You’d tried to accept it before, but now the truth was brutally seared into your mind. _He’s dead. You’re alone_. Forever.

******●**** He’d definitely consider retirement–for your sake.** After all, you’d been the one to suffer those years. What if more people tried to kill him? _Please, don’t make me lose you again_. He loves you so much. Seeing the toll it’d taken, he’d be reluctant to risk hurting you again.

> **Note:** If he retired, he’d still need a way to keep people off his land. The two of you would work together to find a solution. I’m talking road blocks via fallen trees, traps to scare them, etc.

* * *

##  ****BONUS:** **

> **Quick Note:** Ghost physics would be the same as in American Horror Story. So yes, you’d be able to touch and all that implies.

You sat on a stump. Not the murder stump, you reminded yourself. No, this stump— _your stump_ —was one of the few comfortable places that hadn’t been the sight of a grisly murder. When you witnessed Jason’s _occupation_ for the first time, you’d been surprised by how much the environment came into play. _My favorite boulder_. Desecrated by a bashed-in skull. _Ruined_. 

You could still recall the despair. _“No! Not my spot!”_ Of course, Jason had been the only one to hear you, cementing your belief that he was, indeed, a zombie. You’d then begun your favorite task: commentary. It was Life. Or rather, Death.

Still, whenever he tensed to kill, he’d started to pause and look up for your approval. _“You could always let him go,”_ you’d propose. He’d yet to take the advice.

You’d come to an accord. He had the whole forest, and all you got were a few random safe-zoned dirt patches. _And my stump_. You sighed, toeing the ground. 

You’d been able to accept many things about Jason, you thought. He killed people–a big hurdle you were still having to cross–yet he didn’t enjoy it, simply viewing it at a job.

He liked animals.

He was disfigured. Okay, well, looks weren’t everything. Besides, his drool-worthy figure more than adequately made up for it.

He couldn’t talk. As a rambler by nature, it’d made you feel like an annoying pest. The first time you’d trailed off, thinking he was tuning you out, he’d immediately looked back to you. It took several urging waves on his end before you’d resumed your rant about the sex-motivated evolution of duck genitalia. 

_I could love him_. It’d so easy. Yet could he love you? You sighed. Why would he?

Little did you know that in another part of the forest Jason was pacing–worrying over similar self-doubts–convinced that his feeling would never be returned.


	23. Character Study

Since Jason’s motivations are rather apparent, here are some of the random impressions I’ve had about Jason…

 ** ** **●**** He knows how to sew.** Did you tear your shirt? Have no fear, Jason is here! He’s quite the accomplished tailor. For you, he’d even use his best threads and favorite patching clothe. _Plaid, flowers, solid, or kittens, Y/N?_

> **In the remake, this is confirmed.** Notice his jacket? According to the designers of Jason’s appearance, it’s two separate garments he’d combined into a hybrid. If nothing else, being his s/o means your own custom attire. _Hold still, Y/N,_ he’d urged, placing a hand on your waist to stop your wriggling. Heaven forbid he accidentally sticks you with a needle!

**********●******** He can drive, but he can’t ride a bike.** Jason was extremely young when his mother died–younger than the age most children learn to ride their first bike. _(Now imagine teaching Jason how to ride a bike…with giant training wheels.)_

 **● He’s probably a crotch adjuster.** Here me out… Being the infamous Crystal Lake Killer would leave him unable to shop for underwear. Thus, Jason is often forced to choose between going commando or wearing too-small underwear. Why would it be too small? Have you _seen_ the man? The fact that most of his victims are horny teens (as opposed to grown adults) wouldn’t help. And let’s be honest–those boys wouldn’t be packing large supplies of undergarments, either.

> **Note:** You’d be sure to get him a lifetime supply of boxer briefs…then demand he model them with nothing else on…

**● He’s been hit by _several_ cars in his time.** Unfortunately for him, Jason wouldn’t know about cross-walk etiquette when he went to Manhattan. While attempted vehicular homicide is no laughing matter, getting yelled at by an angry cab driver? _Come on, Jason, it’s funny!_ He can just imagine your gleeful expression. _Honestly, Y/N, it was downright insulting._ Did no one fear the Voorhees name anymore?

> He’d like to maintain at least a _little_ bit of respect in the slasher community. _(Poor Jason…)_

[Originally posted by thebeautytype-blog-blog](https://tmblr.co/Z-izgwCSWBkh)

****●** He hates crowds.** Maybe I’ve just yet to meet the right extrovert, but a visceral disdain for crowds seems to be an introvert thing. The second _some_ introverts (me) are forced into a heavily-populated area on their own, their mood instantly sours. _Hate the world. Hate those people. Hate_ these _people. Oh, look! More people? *Internally scowls*._ Someone that’s striding along a walkway? Possibly a grouchy introvert mentally praying for the sweet release of death. 

> **Note:** I refuse to accept any suggestions that Jason wasn’t having a grouchy internal struggle during his tryst in Manhattan. 

**● It’s likely he has severe social anxiety.** Jason is a hard-core introvert. His only reason for going out when he hears trespassers is to kill them. If he had to _talk_ to them? Something tells me he’d do what true Level 11 Introverts do and hide until they leave. 

  * **Note:** _Being introverted doesn’t mean you have social anxiety, nor does social anxiety make you an introvert._
    * **Introvert** = recharges energy/self via alone time
    * **Extrovert** = recharges energy/self via social interactions



******●**** He doesn’t like rude people.** This should be obvious, but remember when he kicks the stereo in _Jason Takes Manhattan_? While his lack of f*cks is entertaining, it’s also petty. After all, that technological monstrosity was probably expensive! Upon closer inspection, however, I realized why he did it. The behemoth contraption was blocking an entire section of the sidewalk. _It had to go_. While others may be intimidated into a detour, Jason will forever oppose bully rules.

[Originally posted by machetelanding](https://tmblr.co/ZNlj6l2Uz8ddd)

**● He’s mute, but he can still make noise.** Several reasons behind this one. Firstly, there’s the psychological trauma of drowning. If that’s not enough, recall that he’d called for help only to be ignored. “Why talk when no one will listen?” He’s got hard evidence to support his complaint. Secondly, Jason’s been alone for decades. Who would he have to talk to? 

> **Note:** As seen in multiple films, Jason is physically able to make vocalizations. Still, Jason is the least likely of the mute slashers to ever speak. He loves you…but it’s not going to happen. (Hence the mutual learning of sign language.)

**● Jason has more options when it comes to how he communicates.** Simply put, he can read and write. How else would he have managed to learn all those survival skills? Unlike Thomas Hewitt (Leatherface), Jason’s first choice of communication is to write his words on paper. 

  * Remember: Thomas did poorly in school–which would impact his penmanship. His literacy wouldn’t be the best, either.



****●** He’s autodidactic.** This is just a fancy way of saying he’s self-taught. What? Did you think _fairies_ taught him how to skin a deer and repair electrical circuitry? As Jason will tell you, life at Camp Crystal Lake is no fairy tale– _at least, until you came along_. Given his upbringing, it was his only option. Literally every skill he has was self-acquired–whether it be through books, observation, or experience.

> **Note:** Being autodidactic is a sign of high intelligence. Meaning? Yeah, that’s right! More proof that Jason’s a smart boy.

******●**** He has poor depth perception.** After all, he’s blind in one eye. Reading a book? Bang! You’d race to see what’d happened. Had Jason hurt himself!? Prepare to hold back laughter at the sight of a disgruntled Jason rubbing his head–ears red with embarrassment. In short, he runs into doors _a lot_.

* * *

##  **BONUS:**

_Common forms of Jason struggling…_

  * **Getting whacked in the face by tree branches.** Alright, this is often directly caused by you. Yes, you–you scoundrel! Why must you lead him on wild chases throughout the forest? Is it a sex thing? *Jason blushes* Never mind, carry on, you rapscallion.
  * **Poking you in the eye.** He’d been _trying_ to caress your cheek, but it’d ended in horrifying failure. A tip? Have him make it up to you. This way he won’t have the chance to let the mortification fester.
  * **Avoiding puddles at all costs.** Honestly, Jason, now you’re just being silly! *Shakes his head* Nuh-uh, Y/N. He’d rather be cautious and live to fight another day.
  * **Devolving into emoji-talk.** Sometimes he doesn’t know the right words. The first time he’d scribbled down a quick response, only to turn his notepad around to reveal a frowny face? Damn it, why did he have to be so adorable!




	24. Jason Voorhees and His S/O Raising Their Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: What would it be like? Jason raising his child with his S/O?

**● You’re his enforcer.** Jason will definitely be the stricter parent, making you your child’s go-to person for permission. Still, you’ve had plenty of experience with Jason’s rules. While you may disagree with a few, you know he’s just trying to keep you both safe.

 ** **●** He’d display some Pamela Voorhees-style love.** Buttermilk pancakes on a Sunday morning? A must. Being a light sleeper, he usually gets up before you–letting you sleep in as he watches morning cartoons with your daughter.

> Imagine stumbling into the kitchen, still half-asleep, only to find Jason nursing a cup of black coffee. Sporting a white undershirt and flannel pajama bottoms–complete with slippers–your daughter would be leaning on his knee as she points out her favorite characters.
> 
> After helping yourself to the pancakes he’d left heated on the stove, you’d meander to the couch. Receiving a hug from your daughter, followed by a ‘Good Morning’ kiss from him, you’d snuggle against his chest to watch the show.
> 
> **Note:** Feeding him a few bites of your pancakes is a must. When in Dad Mode, Jason often forgets to eat. Plus, hand feeding Jason Voorhees (or rather, being allowed to do so) _never_ gets old.

******●**** He’d become more comfortable without his mask.** After all, your daughter loves touching his unique face. Having inherited his blue eyes, watching their little stare-offs would be heart-melting gold.

> **Note:** While he’d planned to hide his face, it’d only lasted a week or so. A few weeks into your daughter’s life, she’d woken up crying. Exhausted, Jason had lumbered out of bed–forgoing the mask in his drained state. It wouldn’t be until the morning, when you wake him with a kiss, that he’d notice its absence. 
> 
> Imagine his shock at your daughter’s easy acceptance. “See, Jason, I told you: you’re her father, she loves your face just the way it is.” Tears would come into his eyes as you hug him.

********●****** He’d possibly stop killing.** Mainly because Jason would be incredibly protective. Believe it or not, Jason is very aware of the impact early trauma had on him. While he’d still try to deter campers, the risk of your child witnessing a gruesome murder would be unacceptable. Even Pamela would agree.

  * After all, she’d left Jason’s father because of his abusive ways–not wanting her son to become a victim, as well. (Okay, she’d actually killed him if we’re going off of the comics…but you know…)



********●****** He’d become ( _slightly_ ) more openminded.** Wisdom often comes from the mouth of babes. Imagine Jason’s surprise when your teachings of ‘people are people, no matter how different they may seem’ extends to potential victims. _“People are people, Daddy. Maybe they have a reason we don’t know about.”_ He’d meet your gaze, wondering if maybe your daughter was right. Seriously, you’d have one enlightened child. 

**********●******** Going on family walks.** Hand in his, you’d smile up as your daughter marvels at the different birds from her perch atop Jason’s shoulders. [Blue jays](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.google.com%2Fsearch%3Fq%3Dblue%2Bjay%26source%3Dlnms%26tbm%3Disch%26sa%3DX%26ved%3D0ahUKEwiz8LSD1pnjAhWbK80KHbU4CJEQ_AUIECgB%26biw%3D1440%26bih%3D812&t=MDg2MjJlMzEwYTMwYWMzZTY4ZjcwMGU3MWMxODIxYjI4MGM5OTdmZSxuamZnU1FxQQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AGlJuJVYChbPJBRKVe4LElg&p=https%3A%2F%2Fboodalinski.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186033630640%2Fjason-voorhees-and-his-so-raising-their-children&m=1) would be her favorite–mainly because they’re his.

> **Note:** Again, do you really think Jason would risk setting traps when they have the potential to harm precious little feet? Nope! Yet another reason he’d _at least_ change his approach.

************●********** Raising your children bilingual.** After all, Jason uses ASL (American Sign Language). It’s only natural you’d teach them both. Surprisingly, if one of your children wants to remain silent like their father, _Jason_ would be the one to urge them against it. (You, on the other hand, would have zero issues with the choice.) He’d admit that he often wishes for the ability to speak. 

> **Note:** Your children would likely be shocked, having assumed he simply chose to remain mute. One of them may cry–earning a family hug.
> 
> “What’s wrong, baby?”
> 
> “I didn’t know Daddy couldn’t talk,” your youngest would sob, his little face crumpled in distress. “What if he wants to say something, and he can’t?”
> 
> You and Jason shared a look. Leaning forward, he caught your son’s attention. _I talk with my hands._
> 
> “See, Daddy can still talk. He just does it a little differently.”
> 
> “B-But what if your hands don’t work.”
> 
> Jason tilted his head to the side in thought. He shrugged. _Then I’ll talk with my feet._
> 
> At that, you burst into shocked laughter. “Jason!” He sent you a wry grin.
> 
> You turned back to your son, brushing back his blonde hair. “Do you feel better?”
> 
> He sniffled, giving a feeble nod. 
> 
> “Want a hug?” At that, he launched himself into your arms. 


End file.
